


Desk Work

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Desk Sex, F/F, I mean, Interrupted Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren was caught somewhere between closing in on another mini-orgasm and staring wide-eyed at Vex while being half naked on a desk.</p><p>Horror didn’t cover it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Work

**Author's Note:**

> For [oooolookashinything](http://oooolookashinything.tumblr.com), thank you for the lovely prompt, dear.

Lauren’s head threw back, mouth gasping open. She gripped the edge of the desk. Her teeth sliding over her bottom lip. Lauren tried contain the building moan in her throat as two fingers worked inside of her, twisting as a thumb slid over her clit roughly. 

Evony’s mouth was hot on her throat, another hand on her breast, twisting. Every time Lauren gasped, chest heaving, a chuckle spilled over her throat and shoulder. 

She lifted her hips, rolling into the fingers. They never quite hit that _spot,_ just two centimeters inside of her. It was close. Almost. Just about- but not quite enough.

“Come _on_.”

“Patience,” Evony chided. “We have some time.” She lifted her head, grabbing the doctor’s bottom lip between her own. Lauren stiffed back the surprised sound, her hand reaching up to grab Evony’s jaw, kissing her, sucking until a moan filled her mouth. Two could play at that game.

Evony bit, then pushed the length of her body against her. Lauren’s hands let go of both Evony and the desk, her body slamming on the partially empty desk, back arching as the Morrígan twisted her hand against her sex. 

Lauren’s hands reached up, only to be snatched and pinned together on the desk above her, finger’s curling around Evony’s in attempt to push away. The hands clenched as a wave washed over her, tensing around Evony’s fingers before subsiding.

Evony hovered above her face, dressed in a tight red dress that really was the start of this entire mess, as she fucked the doctor rather harshly on the table. 

Not that Lauren was complaining. She had the medical lab at her disposal now. 

“Oi! Evony, I know you’re busy and all-”

Evony looked up, eyebrows raising at the intrusion. Her fingers didn’t stop and Lauren was caught somewhere between closing in on another mini-orgasm and staring wide-eyed at Vex while being half naked on a desk.

Horror didn’t cover it.

Feeling the doctor scramble, Evony pulled out and dropped her hand on the table, splaying out wetly as she continues to pinning the wrists above Lauren, giving Vex an irritated look. “Whatever it is, spit it out. I’m busy.”

“What? Desk work? Hardly counts.” 

Lauren struggle to sit up before Evony’s hand pushed her shoulder back down. “Vex was just leaving, weren’t you darling?”

“Woah, hey now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. If this is the kind of ‘important work’ you’re doing, I think I might stay.” He leered at them, at least, Lauren thought he did. But it’s upside down and the curls that have spilled over Evony’s shoulders are hiding half of his face.

“Maybe I should-” Lauren again, attempted to sit up, but the hand held her still. She’s not even sure Evony’s aware of how strongly she’s pinning her down.

“Vex,” Evony said in that careful _last warning_ voice, “Whatever you have to say, say it and leave.”

“Well,” Vex says, “it’s a very long story and- does your _succubus_ know that you’re here?” The latter part of the sentence was clearly directed at Lauren rather than Evony.

Frustrated, and somewhat embarrassed, Lauren’s head dropped back on the desk rather painfully. She looked up at Evony pleadingly. The Morrígan, however, is carefully masking her features and probably unaware of her. “Doctor Lewis,” she said between teeth, “is her own person, Vex. The only people she answers to are her superiors in the working environment.”

“Does this come under working environment?”

“Vex,” she barked. 

“Right, fine. Touchy-touchy. I just came to say that I found that _thing_ you wanted. All right?” He gave her a look, one even Lauren didn’t miss. The hold on her softened, fingers unwinding from her wrists. Lauren watched as the anger washed away from Evony’s face, a small, but unmissable smile proudly twisting at one corner of the lips.

“Thank you,” was all she said. Vex gave a mocking bow, a last look at Lauren with a finger-wiggling goodbye, before leaving. Lauren finally sat up, moving to grab her shirt when a hand grabbed her arm. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back to work?” Lauren offered, eyebrow raising. 

“I don’t think so. I wasn’t done with you.”

Lauren prepared an argument – because really as much as she would have liked to finish what was started, Vex really just killed the mood – but Evony’s fingers brushed over her shoulder, tossing blonde over them, before she pressed forward. A single thigh, covered in the red silk, brushed between Lauren’s thighs against her sex before Evony kissed her.

Any and all argument disappeared then, the hand dropping weakly before Lauren just curled it around the Morrígan’s waist, giving into temptation.


End file.
